Storm Clouds
by primsgirl89
Summary: It began that day at the park where he had helped a child and was trying to get him home. She saw the struggle the teen was having with getting the child to come closer, so she helped him out. How was she supposed to know that this would have caused her to be the only other person who he let in? Why did she feel the way she does? UP FOR ADOPTION
1. How They Met

**So the voting had ended for this story. There was a close tye between two and three, but three won by a few extra votes, I am deeply sorry for those of you who wanted a reboot of this.**

Marinette wasn't a girl many would pay attention to for she was a rather quiet and shy girl. She wouldn't say her life is terrible because of the fact she actually really liked her life the way it was. Despite the fact she has a bully, Chloe Bourgeois, who wasn't a very good bully since she was able to go to school and love her quiet life. Chloe wasn't important to Marinette to pay attention to.

So when Marinette just walked away from Chloe to go to her favorite spot at the park, where her inspiration would be modeling again. Chloe just huffed and began to speak with her best friend, Sabrina. Chloe also happens to be friends with her inspiration, Adrien Agreste, He is the model for Gabriel Agreste as well as his son. She loves seeing what types of things that Gabriel would come up with for Adrien that day. Today, if she remembers correctly, it was a more punk theme of clothing.

She came so often that the photography crew grew to recognize her and make a place for her to sit herself down. The black-haired teen would bring freshly baked macarons for each member of the crew, even sneaking one to Adrien. When she got to the park she saw a small boy being cornered by older men, looking about ready to attack.

No one was around and she felt she had to do something, and she would have had it not been for a boy with black hair; the tips being dyed a light blue. The boy stood in front of the small kid and glared, his blue eyes burned like the hottest flame known to man. She noticed that he looked as if he had already been in a fight beforehand with all the blood and bruises all over him.

"Touch this kid and you will die," the teen growled. He took off his black jean jacket leaving him in a black t-shirt and leather pants. Gripping his knuckles he cracked them, "I promise you that."

The men looked at the teen, only to scamper off a moment later. He sighed and looked at the shaking kid, she couldn't tell what he looked like since his back was towards her. Clearly, the child was terrified so she walked over with a small smile on her face.

"Hello there," Marinette said to the two.

The teen glared up at her as he then stood up straight, "what the hell do you want."

"To help," she said as she squats down to grab a macaron from her bag. She always brought extra, "this is for your bravery." The child, who had blonde hair and brown eyes, looked at her then to the other teen before stepping closer to Marinette to take the treat. "Is your mommy here?"

The kid shook his head. "She is home, but she said she would get me when daddy called her to get me."

"Then where is your father," the teen asked the smaller boy who kept close to Marinette. The child hadn't responded, but he did seem more comfortable now that Marinette was around.

"Here,"' Marinette held a pack of wipes in her hand, "let me help you...?"

"Luka," Luka said gruffly. Instead of allowing Marinette to help him he snatched the pack of wipes from her.

"I can take this guy home if you can do me a favor," Marinette said.

"The hell do you want," gingerly he wiped the wounds on his face but he winced a lot. Eventually, he gave up when it was clear he couldn't do it himself.

"Take my things over by the fountain," she quickly wrote a note on a piece of paper, "and give the people this note. I'll only be a few minutes."

Nodding he took her things, surprisingly gently. She then took the child towards his home, which was quite literally across the street of the park. When she was directed by the child to where his door. When they arrived Marinette told the mother everything she had seen, but she was surprised when the father had apparently been in the home the entire time. The mother looked at the father and kicked him out then and there.

"You said he wasn't there when you went to the park not even ten minutes ago," she screamed at him.

Not wanting to hear anything she said goodbye to the child and mother before going to the park where she wanted to be. Upon arriving she saw that the crew members were staying away from Luka as he sat near her things, Adrien was beside him with a sad smile. To her, it looked like Luka wanted to rip the blondes head off, so when she reached the group she went straight to Luka.

"Hey," she spoke lightly, "thank you so much. Um, let me do something for you, please?"

When he didn't reply she grabbed the wipes, but it seemed the photographer wanted Marinette to change in an outfit for a moment. "You, stay."

Luka growled at being ordered at what to do, but he did it only because he wanted to be around that black-haired girl with the prettiest bluebell eyes he had ever seen. When she was back out in a hot pink silk tank top with an elbow-length black leather jacket with diamonds on the collar. Her high waisted black pants showed off her form perfectly, but the ankle boots she wore were simple, yet it tied the outfit together.

It was a good effort on the whole punk theme of this shoot that the blonde kid told him about, but her outfit could use some more details. The blond was already in a changing area, so it was only the girl and him.

Sighing, Luka got up and pulled the girl to hair and make-up. He found hair chalk and he began to put it in her bangs and the tips of her hair; after straightening the hair that was tied in twin tails. The hair chalk was a bright pink so it went good with the outfit. "Uh, what are-."

"Shut up," he grumped, "they fucking suck at this style."

"But I," again he interrupted her. Only this time he kissed her, hoping that would be enough to keep her quiet long enough to let him do his work.

_Fuck that hurt my busted lip, _he hissed painfully. He did her make-up with light colors until he got to her lips and eyes. He would use a silvery gray for the eyeshadow and use a dark red for her lips.

When he finished the blonde was still in hair and make-up. Typical. He went over to her things and grabbed his jacket, ready to leave.

"Wait!" He stopped, "I still want to help you."

"Fine...but tell me your name."

"Marinette," she breathed as she got the wipes and bandages once more. "I live above the Dupain-Cheng Bakery, actually I am the daughter of the owners." She was gentle and careful when she cleaned the wounds on his face. Her eyes focused on the cuts and bruises as she worked.

"Looks like this one needs stitches," she grabbed a needle and some of the medical thread she carried around with her. "I usually keep these with me in case I cut myself on a beaker again. This might pinch a lot."

And a lot it did, Luka hissed lightly when she punctured his skin with the now sterilized needle into his tender skin. But she was quick and neat about it that it wasn't long before she finished her work when she placed some cream and bandages on his face.

"Uh," Luka looked away with a light blush on his cheeks, "thanks."

"No problem," she smiled and gave him her water bottle, "I hope we meet again, but both of us unharmed."

Her grin made him want to leave, it was too pure for this dark and evil world.


	2. Models?

**READ THIS. MARINETTE IS SIXTEEN AS LUKA IS TURNING EIGHTEEN. THEY ARE BOTH SENIORS, LUKA WAS HELD BACK BECAUSE OF HAVING TO KINDERGARTEN A YEAR LATE.**

Marinette stayed behind allowing the photographers to use her for this photoshoot with Adrien, but she couldn't get the thought of Luka out of her mind. Something about the male made her want to help him, she wasn't much for getting involved with other people but with him, she felt that it was worth it to see that he was okay.

The main thing that was on her mind was the fact that Luka, a stranger who she just met, had kissed her an hour after meeting her. Why would he do that? Actually, she knew it was just to get her to be quiet, but still. He took her first kiss and she wasn't angry about it like some might be. Marinette wasn't even disgusted, rather she was just really stunned and trying to process that it had happened.

Eventually, she and the others in the park began to pack up to go home. Natalie, Mister Agreste's assistant, had told her that she could keep the outfit if she wanted, but she refused to, saying it felt like she was stealing since she wasn't paying for it. The money she did have wouldn't be enough to buy it from a convenience store.

When she made her way home she accidentally bumped into someone who stood in front of the bakery door. She was about to apologize, but it got stuck in her throat when she saw Luka looking at the food with hunger in his eyes.

"Hungry?"

Luka gave her a side glance with a deep scowl in place, completely hiding his hunger from her. "No."

"I see," she hummed and walked in after she unlocked the door, but she held the door open for him. "Want to come in anyway?"

Just as she spoke rain began to fall from the sky above, quickly drenching the blue-haired teen. Growling he stared up at the sky with a glare, "how the fuck did you do that?"

Shrugging she smiled as he walked into the bakery. Her body shivered slightly as she directed him inside of her home, she was the only one home for now, it wasn't often that her parents were able to be home as much as she would like but she still was able to learn how to take care of herself on her own while her parents took care of the bakery and the bills. Her mother was often overworking herself, so when she is home she eats and passes out before she could finish her food. Tom, her father, often would take her to bed and do as many of the orders for the next day, but it would be Marinette finishing the baking and packaging. She may have good grades, but she is often late to get to school because of how late she gets to bed. At least her parents would be able to get the orders in on time and that's all she cares about the most.

"Where are your folks," Luka asked as he looked around the home and seeing no other people around.

"Probably with the Mayor and his family for that new hotel opening."

"Oh," he didn't really care too much since he hadn't had an adult care about him in a long time. "Must be hard."

"Not really," Marinette said as she got out some clothes and a towel for Luka to use, "we have a system and I like that they trust me as much as they do. Go take a shower as I take care of your clothes for you."

After showing him her bathroom she took his dirty clothes from him and placed them in the wash along with her own clothes. She got into her pajamas before heading towards her computer to check her email. Marinette had been waiting for an email to see if Marinette was allowed to get the new internship with Gabriel Agreste, she had been looking for a way to get some experience to work with her idol.

She did get an email from Adrien, but the subject made her eyes go wide.

**_To: Ladybug99_**

**_From: BlackCat4_**

**_Subject: Punk Modeling_**

**Hey Marinette,**

**So, it turns out that the photographer took a few photos of you and Luka and showed them to my father and Natalie. My father thinks that you and Luka could be his new muse for coupling projects and wants to know if you wouldn't mind doing a shoot next week with Luka for another punk theme.**

**He also said that he liked the ones you and I did and wants to know if you wouldn't mind doing some shoots with me to get more of his girl designs shown.**

**If you both agree, you will be paid for your work.**

**~Adrien**

Marinette had to re-read the email a few times to even let the words sink in, but when it did she bashed her head on the desk table. How did she not see this coming? The photographer liked her, so of course, he would want to help her get a bit closer to her dreams. But to be a model? She wasn't even remotely good enough to model anything. The only reason she probably looked decent was because of the clothes, accessories, make-up and the hair that she had.

Then there was the fact Gabriel wants her and Luka to do a couples shoot next week. How would that work? She wasn't in a relationship with Luka. For cupcake's sake, she just met him that day, how could they even get the idea that she and Luka were together? Unless someone saw him kiss her at the make-up table. If that was the case she needed to put this to an end now, but after she showed Luka.

"He deserves to have a say in this as well," she sighed to herself.

"The fuck you talking to yourself about," Luka said over her shoulder.

Marinette not having sensed him had jumped so bad that her head hit his shoulder really hard that she winced in pain. "Geez, make some noise will you?"

"Who deserves to have a say," he asked her. It isn't his fault she let herself get so absorbed in her mind. Instead of answering she showed her screen towards him and let him read the letter. His face showed nothing and it kind of made Marinette on edge. "I don't care what happens, but I won't do this shit myself."

Surprised Marinette spun her seat to face him fully, "how are you okay with them thinking we are in a relationship?"

"They never said they thought we were in one, just that they want us to model couple outfits. Plus, I don't actually care what people think. I already have a bad rep, so who cares if people think I am dating a wimp like you?"

Offended Marinette went to say something, but the washer dinged so she got up to finish her work before heading back to Luka, was now laying on her bed. Huffing, she stood before him.

"I don't want people getting the wrong idea about us," Marinette said with a waver in her voice.

Smirking Luka felt like he wanted to have a bit of fun with this girl. He grabbed her wrist and pulled her beside him, but instead of staying like that he moved on top of her. Looking down at her surprised bluebell eyes, he felt a wave of pleasure run down his spine. Lowering his hand to rest just below her breasts while his head moved so he was beside her head.

"So, we can make them right," he whispered in a low voice. His finger trailed just beneath where her bra should have been, but he was pleased when he learned she didn't have one. "Easy access, hmm?"

Marinette placed her hands on his shoulders to push him back a bit, but she couldn't stop her body from reacting to his touch, her stomach was getting uncomfortably warmer and she could feel her nipples tingle as they hardened.

"So," he said loudly, "are you doing this or not?"

The mood changed and it made Marinette blush heavily for what had happened, "uh, I'll do the shoots..."

Just what did she just get herself into?


	3. You know him!

Confirm she did, Luka was watching her the entire time she wrote the email to Adrien. She wasn't sure what caused her to act as she was, but something about Luka made her feel things she didn't want to. Or at least, not yet. When his clothes were finished in the dryer, he changed and he left.

When it was time for her to go to bed, she heard her father and mother come into the house. Tom's feet had gone to their bedroom, something he didn't do often because of all the baking and packaging he had to do, so why was he heading to bed. By the time midnight came around Marinette knew she wouldn't be going to sleep with her thoughts going to her father going to bed as early as he did.

Sneaking down to the kitchen she saw a note to her, from her father.

_Marinette, _

_Could you get the next one-hundred and fifty orders done by tomorrow morning?  
_

_Thank you, dear, _

_Dad. _

Blinking Marinette reread her father's note. Sighing she grabbed an apron and began to look over the things needed for tomorrow. It took her around four hours to get all of the orders done, but when she finished she was quick to head upstairs to shower really quickly before heading to bed. She was so tired she slept through her alarm, but when she woke up she was able to go to school on time today; if she rushed a bit. It was raining today, so she wore black skinny jeans and a pink tank top with a black leather jacket. Chloe would probably call her a goth, but she figured that it would be worth it because she really liked this outfit.

She found her latest project on her desk, she picked up a necklace she made a week ago. It was black with some pink mouse silhouettes' around the charm. Soon she was out the door, her eyes heavy from the little sleep she got. She didn't pay too much mind to it though as she sat at a bench in the courtyard.

"Marinette," she heard a voice call her. When she lifted her head she saw two people coming her way. Adrien and Luka. Yawning she covered her mouth to hide it.

"Mor," she yawned once more, "moring."

"Did I keep you up all night," Luka asked her with a dead voice, but Marinette just leaned back on the back of the bench.

"You wish," Marinette said lightly, "my dad asked me to make the orders last night. One-hundred and fifty orders, so I was up until four something in the morning."

Luka rolled his eyes as he plopped himself down next to her. Would those pesky onlookers look somewhere else? "Sounds-" Marinette's head fell on his shoulder silencing him for a second, "tough..."

Adrien watched the exchange with curious green eyes, his father had asked him to watch the two interact so he could get an idea of what he wants to do for the shoot next week. As discreetly as possible he took a photo of the two and sent it to Natalie.

When the bell rang Marinette shot up and looked around in a daze. Class. She has to go to class. Getting up, she looked beside her to find Luka was next to her on his phone looking at something. She still hadn't noticed that Adrien was in front of them, so his recording them was unnoticed by her.

"How are your injuries," Marinette asked.

Luka glanced at her from the corner of his eye before he faced her to show her his face. His bruises were much worse looking than yesterday, but that was to be expected since things usually get worse before getting better. At least, that's how she saw it. The cuts were looking a bit green near the scabbing, so it looks like it is a little infected.

"You tell me." Hearing the short girl sigh Luka looked her in the eye with the darkest glare he could manage with how tired he was. "What's your fucking problem?"

Adrien winced thinking Luka was going to hurt Marinette. His father wouldn't like it if he got involved, but he would if things get out of control.

"You," Marinette said bluntly. Luka was about to speak, but she placed a finger over his lips with a glare of her own, "shut your mouth, I am speaking. Now you are my problem because you didn't take care of your injuries."

"The fuck...," Luka was stunned. No one had spoken to him like that, but he was even more surprised when she grabbed his wrist and asked for his class. "Uh...Bustier."

"We have the same teacher." She walked into the classroom with an angry look on her face with Luka behind her. Marinette would have noticed two things if she wasn't focused on Miss Bustier. First being that Luka was glaring at any and everyone, except for a girl with black and purple hair. The second being the gaping faces of everyone in the room. "Could Luka and I get a pass to the nurse, please?"

Miss Bustier blinked at her quietest students, one she loved and the other she feared just like everyone else. "Sorry, but I can't permit that."

A determined glare entered her eye, "I will go whether or not you allow it or not."

"Just give her the goddamn passes," Luka growled making the red-head jump. She looked at him with as much of a blank face she could manage.

"I said I can't permit," she saw his face begin to bleed and she paled. "Here."

Bustier meant for only Luka to go, but Marinette grabbed it and took him out before she could say anything else. Hopefully, Marinette would be unharmed.

Marinette sighed and walked out of the room.

Adrien didn't go inside as he was stunned by Marinette and her boldness towards the most dangerous person he knew. A few moments later Marinette and Luka came back with a pass in Marinette's other hand. He followed them, but not before video calling Natalie with his finger to his lips and turning the camera to show Luka and Marinette in the nurse's office. With his phone now in his shirt pocket, he walked in without being noticed and stood where he could see everything, but not be noticed.

"You didn't have to be so rude," Marinette said softly. "Your stitches came undone."

He watched as the girl roamed around getting everything she needed with ease. "Why do you even care so much?"

"You look like someone who hasn't much experience with being cared for," Marinette said as she reached in her bag for the needle and medical threat. "Don't think I am caring about you because I pity you. I don't work that way. Do you want some ice cubes to suck on?"

Nodding his head Marinette went and got a small cup of ice. "I don't trust you."

"I never said you had to," Marinette fired back. "I only asked to let me help you. I care about any person. Are you a person?"

Glaring at her for a moment but he soon gave it up and sighed, "I don't know what it means to be a person."

The two were silent as Marinette worked on cleaning the small things. "Want me to talk as I get the puss out of your cuts?" Nodding his head Luka allowed himself to lean back in the chair a bit, Marinette looked at Luka with a small smile. "I think you are a complexed person."

"Huh?"

"I saw how you defended that child yesterday," Marinette said softly, "it was brave. Stupid, but brave none the less. You don't get close to people, but you will defend those who can't defend themselves. Then there was how you looked when you were around Adrien and the others. You looked as if you wanted to do harm to everyone there, but you didn't. Yet, when I am around you seem to be less...murderous. Though, I don't even know you so I can't really say much."

Luka hated that she could get that much from him, but no one else could. He hates it, what made Marinette so special. God, couldn't she just be like everyone else? Even if he doesn't want to admit it, he was glad that he has a chance to be around her more with these couple photoshoots they were offered.

"You are reading to much into something that isn't there," Luka mumbled as he moved his eyes towards the ceiling. "You don't even know how I got these, Princess."

"Would you tell me if I asked," she asked with an amused tone. Luka shook his head when her hands left his cheek. "Done," Marinette cleaned her mess.

Luka sat up, he couldn't feel the pain in his face anymore. A small smile spread on his lips as he watched Marinette. The two, Adrien had already gone back as Marinette was cleaning up, went back to class just as Bustier went to pass out the quiz for the day. Everyone looked at the two as they separated to their seats in the back, conveniently Marinette sat in front of Luka.

It was silent as everyone took their tests, but as the day wore on many students whispered about Marinette and Luka. Most people were shocked that the two seemed to get along. The girl with the copper eyes with black and purple hair just smiled and went about her day- her brother had someone other than her to care for him.

When lunch came around, Chloe struts up to Marinette with a cold glare on her face.

"How the heck did you and the snake get together?" Marinette said nothing as she ate her sandwich, she was too tired for this. "Hel-lo, I am speaking to you, rat."

"We aren't together," Marinette said with a dull tone, "we are just strangers."

Where was the hot chocolate when she wanted one? Chloe was interrupting her quiet lunch. "Sure doesn't look like it to me."

"Get your eyes checked then," she snapped.

"Shut it, Dupain-Cheng," Chloe growled as she fisted her hands at her sides. She was not going to get away with saying that to her, the mayor's daughter. "You two are so obviously together. Perhaps you are even with his child." Marinette said nothing as she looked behind Chloe, Luka was coming towards them. "Oh my god, you are! Aren't you?"

Luka was now behind Chloe and he was fuming. "Even if she was," he said lowly, "I wouldn't be around someone who annoys the fucking shit outta me. Now, why don't you go find daddy and tell him what a fucking bitch you are?"

The blonde froze in fear, but she didn't stay long before she ran away screaming about how the snake and the rat were threatening her. Luka watched her go with mild annoyance, what a spoiled bitch.

"Hey," Luka bent down so he could be eye level with Marinette.

"Hey there," Marinette said as she offered the other half of her sandwich to Luka, "I got full." Taking the sandwich Luka's bloodied hands came to her face. "Really, Luka."

"What? A fucking shit-head was cornering me," he retorted.

With a sigh, Marinette began to wrap his hands in some of her gauze and tape. "Do you have any anti-bacterial ointment at home?"

"No."

"Ugh, you are coming with me to the store after school."


	4. Interview

**Well happy birthday me, I guess. Fun Fact about me (not that the fact is fun.) I was born on December Fifth in nineteen ninety-seven. My mom went into labor as soon as the clock hit midnight, it lasted twelve hours and five minutes. So I was born 12/5, the labor lasted 12 hours and 5 minutes, and I was born at 12:05 in the afternoon.**

Marinette was at the school on time, for once this month, after being as busy as she had the night before. Her father had asked her to finish the next two hundred orders as soon as he got home, which she got right to do when she knew her parents had fallen asleep. They were so busy with working that the least she could do was help out when asked. Luckily she didn't have to choose an outfit as Mister Agreste sent her one of his latest designs from his punk line. It looked very similar to the one she wore a few days ago for Adrien's last shoot, though this time there was no red; just hot pink. _Great, a mini-skirt._ She could finally use her fishnet leggings today.

When she entered her school she, along with everyone else in her class, had been rushed off towards the music room for their first class. Luka hadn't shown up yet, not unsurprising since he often came in late. The black-haired girl saw how everyone had a partner to work with and was thankful she was able to be by herself for a while, she did need to wake up some more.

While the others began to speak about what they wanted to do, Marinette went towards her favorite instrument; the piano. Sitting at the seat she began the tune to a song that had been stuck in her head for a while now, _A thousand Years by Christina Perry. _She was lost in her own world that she didn't realize that she was gaining the others' attention, nor the fact that Luka came in and sat by her to listen to her play, but he was mesmerized when she opened her lips to sing. He knew the song from when his sister would watch Twilight with her friend.

As she sang the others in the room watched her play with a look of admiration. They all figured that only Adrien was able to play the piano so well, but they were glad that they were wrong. Though, they were surprised when Luka had grabbed a guitar to play along with Marinette and being given a smile by the sweet black-haired girl. Are they intruding in on something?

Chloe wasn't happy that they were getting positive attention so she walked over to a violin and played an ear-piercing note that broke the lovely song that they were all listening to.

"Oops," Chloe smirked at the duo, "I interrupted the romantic moment. So sorry." She really wasn't though, why should she. Chloe was made for the spotlight, not Dupain-emo-Cheng and that freak Luka.

Marinette smiled at the blonde in front of the room with the violin in place, "no worries. I was about to ask to get some coffee."

The teacher just moved her hand in a dismissive manner, Marinette was her personal favorite because she always exceeded her expectations. Marinette looked towards Luka to see he had another bruise on his body, but it was slightly hidden by his shirt. "While you're out why don't you and Mister Couffaine with you?"

She liked the Couffaine boy because he had a talent for music like no other she had ever seen. "That would be up to Luka, Miss Putnam."

Luka stood up and rushed to the door waiting for the small girl, he had to fix this outfit again. He had no idea why he kept coming around Marinette, but he didn't mind it as long as she doesn't annoy the shit out of him like the outfit was. The two walked towards the school cafeteria with the thought of getting them a drink to help wake them up some. Marinette says she would be getting coffee, but really she gets hot chocolate in place as she gives the coffee to Luka. She really dislikes coffee, unless if it was a cappuccino.

Before they could get to the drinks Luka forced Marinette to sit down and began to work on her hair. She was so lucky that Gabriel sent her makeup and hair chalk; this was the best kind since it doesn't transfer on anything. The air around them was silent, but it wasn't uncomfortable. Marinette did great with accessories, but she was terrible with makeup and hair, Luka was pleased to see the black-haired girl in this style once more.

Finally, they were able to get their drinks now. "What do you take in your coffee, Luka?"

"Hazelnut creamer."

Luka moved Marinette over so he could make his own, showing her how he prefers it. Marinette smiled as she watched until he was finished before she made her hot chocolate. "I put that in my hot cocoa."

Handing her cup over she let Luka take a sip, giggling when his eyes widened in delight. As she paid for their drinks, her phone buzzed.

_Adrien: Father wants to interview you and Luka A.S.A.P. He already called you two out, just meet me out front. _

Sighing she told Luka what was said, "so we get to skip school?"

"Seems so," Marinette sighed. She didn't want to skip, but she has a job to do. Going back into the classroom so they could grab their things as well as their homework for the day.

No one said anything when they left the room, but when they saw Adrien looking down at his phone as he chewed his bottom lip she knew they were running late for Mister Agreste. Sighing, Marinette grabbed Luka's wrist and tugged him a bit faster towards the car.

"Cool," Adrien breathed, "you're both here. Let's go."

To Luka, it looked like the blonde was hiding something, he found it annoying that he had to spend more time with someone who pities him. The Agreste family knew about his history, they knew what he did behind the scenes when his sister was fostered by the Lavillant family. Luka needed, and still does need, money to keep give his sister everything she wants. The Agreste assistant, what was her name again, had found him in the back alleyways' with blood pouring out of his body. He remembered seeing the pity on the blonde's and the raven-haired chick's face when he woke, but he also saw the wonder on the older Agreste's face. They had brought him into a hospital and that was where he began to hate the Agreste's, he hated those looks, making him hate the people who gave him those faces.

Marinette had noticed that Luka kept giving Adrien a fowl look as he tried to be as far away from him as possible. Was there something about the boy beside her to cause a strong reaction from Luka? Deciding that it would be best to make Luka less hostile she moved to grab something from her bag.

"Luka," Marinette called. When Luka side glanced at her she gave a shy smile, "uh, I have a blueberry bagel and I was wondering if you wanted half?"

"Fuck no," Luka hissed, "I don't want to have to keep paying you back."

"What," Marinette whispered to herself. Annoyance flooded her as she glared at him, "what is that supposed to mean?" Even though she said it as a question it was more of a demand to know.

"He means," Adrien spoke as he watched the two of them, "that he doesn't want to have to keep repaying your kindness."

Luka glared over Marinette, who was cursing her short body, heavily tempted to push the kid into a hospital. Who does he think he is to think he knows Luka on a personal level? Luckily, or maybe unluckily, the car stopped in front of the huge Agreste mansion. Shit, they both finished their drinks.

Memories flooded Luka as he saw it, but he didn't keep them from moving forward. He had to turn around to get Marinette; who was admiring the place. With her now draped over his shoulder he walked behind the face of Agreste fashion. It wasn't long before Marinette begun to squirm around on his shoulder, a dirty thought flew through his mind and he allowed himself to go through with it. His hand flew up and hit her hard on her ass.

"This is your only warning," he growled with a hidden smirk. "Next time I'll rip off those clothes and take you here and now." That pretty little squeak made him chuckle light-heartedly.

Marinette felt he was laughing, but she didn't mind, it kept her focused on something else besides the pain she was feeling. "That hurt," she pouted. "Can I be put down now?"

Letting Marinette down he walked forward with his hands in his pockets, "keep up or I will pick you up again."

Rushing forward, Marinette winced in pain as she lightly rubbed her bum. They soon were in the house with Gabriel asking the two of them questions.

Name, age, birthday, basically all the basic information. "What would you say your style is?"

Luka looked confused. What does he mean by style?

"I don't have a specified style," Marinette spoke up. "Though, I prefer comfort."

"Dunno," Luka murmured, "don't care."

Gabriel sighed and looked at his assistant and son, "set the shoot for tomorrow instead of in a few days. Send them to their new living quarters, they will be sharing a place together."

"Uh," Marinette squeaked lightly. The attention was soon on her causing her to feel anxious, "wha-what do you mean by the last bit?"

Luka smirked at Marinette as he scooped her up, throwing her over his shoulder, "let's get going."

No one stood, so Luka took this opportunity to have some fun of his own; not once realizing that he was being followed by photographers. Walking towards a garden he put Marinette down on the ground, his body soon lowering to straddle hers. He allowed his finger to trace her jawline watching the red flood her cheeks.

"Now," Luka said lowly, "since we will be living together from now on, I need to tell you things about myself." His head lowered, lips trailing the collar bone feather-light while allowing his tongue to slide against the smooth warm skin that belonged to this innocent girl. "I have no control when I get horny," he bit her skin making her whimper in pain, "so we wouldn't want you to get yourself into something you can't get out of. Do we?"

Marinette had no idea why her body was responding so heavily to the man above her, but she didn't dislike it. In fact, she really liked it. A little too much if she was honest. Her pale hand wrapped themselves in his dark hair, the blue-dyed hair fell on the skin of her chest and neck, holding back a mewl of pleasure.

"N-no," she whimpered. Her thighs rubbed themselves together as if trying to stop the feeling she was feeling in her core, but it had the opposite effect.

She felt his knee place itself between her thighs, preventing her from rubbing them. One of her legs bent up and her knee brushed over his erection. _Cupcakes, _Marinette groaned, _I really messed up. _

Luka hissed, but he crashed his knee into her core. His eyes went wide, she was exceptionally warm down there. A smirk fell on his lips. "I suppose we don't have to worry about that, do we. You like what I am doing, don't you."

Blushing Marinette, looked over to see Adrien walking over, looking at a tablet as he walked. "G-get off..."

Adrien stood before them as he told them to come back into the mansion as his father wanted to make the interview longer. When they were back in the room, Marinette couldn't stop the fire she felt in her stomach and her face. Her body was practically vibrating, thoughts wouldn't leave her mind.

"So," Gabriel cleared his throat.

Natalie sighed at the awkward man, how did he get this far again. She took a step forward her eyes glued to the two other teens in the room. Luka was sat behind Marinette, who was standing awkwardly, "we want to discuss the type of shoots you would be doing."

"Sure," Marinette croaked.

Luka was enjoying himself, but he wasn't finished with her. He grabbed her by the hips to pull her in his lap making his favorite sound come out from her lips. His erection had gone for the most part, but he had experience with this type of situation and Marinette hadn't. He leaned forward to whisper in her ear.

"Calm down," he said lightly, "take deep and slow breathes. Focus on this."

As if his words were magic Marinette was able to clear her head, as well as relax her body. She was so relaxed that she rested her body fully on Luka, somehow trusting that he wouldn't let anyone take her away from him.

"We want to do scenes for the couple shoots," Natalie spoke. "Instead of posing as Adrien does, you would be given a theme of clothing and you two would be in an area to best suit the clothing. Mister Agreste also asks that you get to know each other more."

"But wouldn't be best to keep each other from knowing too much about each other?"

Natalie smiled at Marinette who looked extremely tired.

"Well," she looked at Gabriel and Adrien.

It was Luka who spoke up again, "they are saying that we are now in a relationship, but they want it to look believable."

"Then," Marinette looked down into his eyes when she sat up, "maybe you should ask me to be your girlfriend?"

Rolling his eyes, "I don't do girlfriends."

"Then what do you do?"

"You."

Blushing Marinette fell back against his broad chest. What just happened? Suddenly, she remembered something very important.

"I can't leave my parents!"

"Why not," Adrien asked lightly. He knew teens would take the opportunity to leave home, himself included, so why wasn't she taking it.

"They tend to get very busy being the owners of the popular bakery. I am their only outside help, if I leave then they won't get anything done."

Luka glared at Marinette's head for a moment, "didn't you say that you usually end up late to school because your parents have you finish the workload they don't finish?"

"You remembered that," Marinette asked surprised.

Gabriel had a bad feeling about Mister Dupain and Misses Cheng. Were they neglecting their daughter? Was it possible that they are also beginning to use her unfairly, despite her being their child? He wanted to get to the bottom of this.

"You'll have one more night to be in your old home," Gabriel said.

He looked to Natalie and gave her the faintest of nods.


	5. Oh no

**Ta-da? I want to warn you...Marinette's father is abusive. Her mother has severe depression causing her to lack motivation to help her daughter. Sorry for the OOC-ness of Tom and Sabine.**

When they left the Agreste house, Natalie and Gabriel took the car to follow Marinette, as well as Luka, to scope out what was happening behind those doors. Natalie usually came in handy when it came to spying missions, she could hook up camera's all over without being caught. It was only a matter of time before they could see what was to happen behind those closed doors. A few minutes of Gabriel staying in the car, watching the tablet as each and every one of the cameras was planted before Natalie came back into the vehicle. He knew Luka only slept in his house, but he only lived on the streets so Gabriel wasn't as worried about him as Marinette.

"Sir," Natalie asked lightly.

"I don't understand why I care about this girl as much as I do," Gabriel said with a furrowed brow. He knew what she does for his crew members and his son, but that was hardly a reason to care as much as he did. Gabriel even ignored the application for his internship spot. "She doesn't need the harshness the fashion industries could serve out, but I see her raw talent. Yet I ignored it because I don't want her to face the hurtful things the other fashion icons would do to her."

Natalie sighed, she also worried about Marinette. She understood where Gabriel was coming from and thought the position he placed her in was a great start for her. It would get her feet placed in the right direction and get a first-hand experience that goes on in the fashion world. The dark-haired woman just hoped that her suspicions were wrong about her parents, she also hoped that Marinette would be able to work with Gabriel with no problems. The two knew that she would always go back to help her parents with the bakery, so they won't interfere unless it is harming Marinette's health in any way, shape, or form.

Marinette dragged Luka up to her room to pack some things of her own, she was unusually quiet Luka noticed. It made him uneasy because this wasn't her normal kind of quiet, this was a quiet that held tension in the air. _What the hell is up with this chick_, Luka thought. She was fine up until they were able to see the bakery. Was something wrong? Did the store get robbed?

Not much thought went through his head when he walked ahead of her when those thoughts entered his brain. If it was a burglar then she needed to be as far away from the person as possible. As they came closer Luka's nerves were so high it felt like he would burst from the adrenaline running in his veins.

"They're home early," Marinette said quietly. She loved her parents, but she was terrified of them when they get home early like this.

_Her parents'? _

"Who?"

"Mom and Dad."

What a disappointment. The adrenaline drained from his body slowly as they entered the home to find her father looking at her, her mother was sat on the island in the kitchen; passed out. Tom's face held anger and disappointment when he saw Marinette, but when he saw Luka those emotions were switched to something else. Something Marinette had never seen on her father's face before.

"Who is this," Tom looked at Luka with hateful eyes.

Luka got bad vibes from the tall man, but he knew that if he or Marinette didn't speak up then things could get worse. His vibes were never wrong before.

"Oh," Marinette squeaked, "this is Luka. He's in my class..."

"So," Tom growled, "why is he here?" When neither teen answered his smile grew malice. "What did he do, huh, Marinette? Did he say one nice thing and now you're going to fuck him?"

Red appeared on her face, "no."

Tom moved so he was right in front of Marinette, his hand was so quick as it landed right on her face. Luka, who was right beside her, heard a sickening crack of a bone being broken. Anger filled his body, but he was also shocked to the point he couldn't move.

Marinette fought hard against the grip Tom had on her hair, "not only were you going to fuck someone under my roof, but you made a complete fool out of me today."

"I-I'm sorry," Marinette whimpered.

"You burnt those goods on purpose," Tom shoved her to the ground placing a foot on her chest hard, "didn't you."

Luka heard her cries, as it was caused him to break his shock as he rushed across the room. With all of his weight put in his shove, Tom went down hard. His blue eyes looked darker and colder than normal and Tom knew those eyes. The eyes of the Snake. Tom had heard the stories of what the Snake had done on the streets. The Snake took down gangs, bodyguards, security, and some people he would never have guessed to be taken down as easily as they had. That street monster was deadly violent.

Tom's body hit the floor so hard that his wrist gave out upon impact, but the sound that it gave made him wince before the pain hit him. Not only was the Snake in his home and with his daughter, but he had messed with the thing.

Luka saw nothing but red as he kicked the man that was supposed to be a father to the other side of the room. He wanted to do more, but he needed to see if Marinette was okay. Walking as slowly as he could towards the silently crying girl, he bent down and gently picked her up. The pained cries made him wince as he placed her on a table away from the windows.

"Marinette," he whispered, was this the first time he said her name? No response, "princess?"

Marinette whimpered as her eyes opened halfway, her nose was heavily bleeding and he could already see the beginnings of a bruise forming on her head. In his pocket was an alert button that Natalie had given him for when he needed medical attention as soon as possible. Never had he used it before now, but Marinette needed help and fast. Clicking it he went back towards Marinette's father.

"You will not fucking touch her, you piece of shit."

Nothing else was said as he stood guard over Marinette. If he got back up to attack her again then he will fight back with all he had. Tom rose to his feet surprisingly quick for someone with his build and rushed at Luka with rage burning in those eyes. His fist swung and hit Luka right in the cheek, but Luka saw it and used his hand to block some of the blow while his foot reached out and kicked the man behind his knee. The thud of Tom hitting the ground satisfied Luka, but he was annoyed at the fact that Tom was back on his feet once more.

Blow for blow the two fought back and forth, but Luka was hit so hard that he fainted for a moment. It gave Tom the chance to charge at his daughter, who was beginning to sit up when she saw that Luka had hit the wall with the last punch. His large hand grabbed her by the hair and swung her around in a circle before letting her go. With a wide grin, he watched as Marinette's body hit the counter, her bones crying from the pain from the force of her weight and the force her body had hit the edge.

She had lost the knowledge to breathe as she fought the pain that she felt. Air. Marinette needed air. Finally, with a faint gasp, Marinette got air, but she soon coughed blood splattering on the white counter. She wasn't able to take in another breath since her father grabbed her by the neck and began to squeeze.

"I am sick and tired of being sent home because you mess up with the baking," Tom roared in her face. The back of his hand met her cheek. "Not just that, but you brought in the Snake to roll around in the sheets with, you fucking whore. Did you tell him to fight me?"

"N-no," the word was barely said out of her lips, but she knew her father heard it. Despite the fear and pain, her father was making her feel, she couldn't help but love him and her mother. Her mother had been watching after being woken up a moment ago. Marinette saw her blood had been splattered on her face from when she coughed. She knew her mother was terrified and wanted to help her, but Tom made it clear that if she intervened he would kill Marinette.

"Lies," Tom boomed. His fist embedded itself in her stomach, but something hit him right in the temple.

Luka panted as he glared at the man who fell, his grip on the purple-faced Marinette went lax so he was able to remove her from his hand. She was in far worse condition than she was before. Sabine ran over to check on her daughter, but Luka glared at her.

"You are just as bad as he," Luka hissed at her. "You could have helped, but you just watched from the sidelines."

Sabine glared at Luka, this boy understood nothing. "If I had he would have killed her. I tried to help her once, a few years back, but he told me that if I intervened he would do just that."

He understood why she didn't help, but she still should have called the police. "Ever thought of calling the fucking police?"

Sabine shut her mouth and looked away. She would never call the police because it would mean that the love of her life would be put behind bars and her only child would end up in some fostercare system. Possibly far away from her.

Her silence was all he needed, but he was interrupted when the sirens of an ambulance came rolling in his ears. Just wait until he tells this to the police.

"Don't tell the police."

Turning around so slowly, it looked dangerous and frightening to her, he glared at the woman as if she was insane. "Why the fuck not, bitch."

"I need them both in my life. Plus I was here and I will deny everything that you will say, I know Marian will too."

Who the fuck was Marian? Did she mean Marinette?

"Who the fuck is Marian?" Her brown eyes looked at Marinette who was fighting to stay awake in his arms, "her fucking name is Marinette."

"Didn't I say Marinette?"

Growling, Luka stomped out of the bakery and handed Marinette off towards a medic. When the police asked him what had happened, Luka told the absolute truth. The looks that many had on their faces told the teen that the police believed him, they knew who he was and they knew he was against lying. For anyone. So when Sabine lied about the story they looked at her with skepticism.

Marinette was rushed off to the hospital that day with a badly bruised rib, terrible bruises on her face and body, deep cuts that had needed stitches, and a broken nose. Luka was surprised that she had so few injuries, but he was also glad about that fact. He had the same injuries, minus the broken nose, but he also had a few extra bruised ribs. Nothing he hasn't already had before.

Thankfully since they were minors still, the case wasn't placed in the news. Unluckily, that meant that the other students will make up rumors about him and Marinette. _Just what we fucking need_, Luka thought bitterly.

The two were in the hospital for a couple of days when Gabriel, Adrien, and Natalie walked in their rooms and told them they could live in the bakery, they would pay for the bills and hire some staff to help with the business. On top of it all, they were still allowed to do the shoots, but after they heal.

"That's awesome," Marinette's hoarse voice cheered, "I won't have to leave my home."

"Unlike some of us," Luka joked. "Not everyone is lucky enough to have a place of their own, Princess."

If she could roll her eyes she would, but they were swollen shut and will be for a few more days. "When can we go to school?"

"It would be wise to stay out of school for another week or two." Marinette pouted as best she could, she wanted to go back to school as soon as she could. She liked going to school since it helped her feel normal somehow.

Luka was glad that he didn't have to go, but he hated the next minute when a man resembling a gorilla walked in with multiple get-well gifts and cards. All for Marinette, hopefully.

"When will we get out of here," Luka asked.

"If the both of you would like," Gabriel spoke up for the second time since entering, "you could be discharged and sent to my home until you recover."

Marinette and Luka looked at one another, curious as to what the other thought.

Luka wouldn't mind it since it would be much more comfortable there instead of these too hard mattresses, the sounds of other patients, and the terrible foods. Not to mention he would be able to feel more independent than he would if he stayed in the hospital.

Marinette would much prefer to be where there would be medical professionals around, but she felt uneasy with the looks of the others in the hospital. Those pitying looks. She hates it, it was why she never gave pity when it wasn't necessary. Plus, she would probably not be allowed to get out of bed here.

"I will if you will," Marinette whispered to Luka.

Luka gave a warm smirk as he gave them a thumbs-up, "let's go."


	6. Recovering

A week had passed, and most of the injuries were beginning to heal quickly. There were some that would take a lot longer than a week to heal, but it was enough for Marinette to begin to get antsy. She had never been one to just sit around and do nothing, something Gabriel noticed right away and allowed her to bake in his kitchen. Luka was pleased to learn he was allowed to watch Marinette bake, but he was irritated with everyone else who was also watching her.

Luka often was begged by Marinette to let people help him by letting them check on his injuries. Luckily, he was able to go back to school with Marinette a week after the incident which made the blue-haired male groan at the overly happy expression on Marinette's face as well as the pleased look that the blond kid had. Though Luka was happy to see his sister once more and he doesn't have a lot of make-up work to do from his week out of school.

Gabriel had his driver bring Luka and Marinette to her home, which was being over-looked by her grandfather. Marinette was happy to know that her family's business hadn't been destroyed by the lack of employees. When the two had entered the bakery they smelled the pleasant aroma of the pastries, bread, and cakes.

"Good," a raspy older voice called from the back. "You're back. You can have this place back."

The short old man threw an apron at Marinette, who fumbled with catching it. Luka rolled his eyes at the man, but he was just happy it was he and Marinette once again.

"So," Marinette said lightly as she began to clean the place up to her liking.

"Spit it out," Luka snapped.

Her bright blue eyes glared into his own, Luka wouldn't admit it but her glare was slightly intimidating. "How about you go upstairs and pick a room."

Rolling his eyes, Luka stuffed his hands in his pockets and did as he was told. It wasn't his house and he actually liked Marinette enough to listen to her. He saw the home up the stairs was not clean at all, it looked like someone threw a fit and decided to leave nothing untouched. This was not how Marinette usually had it, it was much cleaner than this. Finding a room would have to wait. Right now he needed to bring everything back to its original order. Luka took off his heavy hoodie and hung it in the closet.

As Luka worked he thought about the new living arrangements he gotten himself mixed in. He wasn't used to living with someone, and now he was about to live with another teenager. Specifically, one whom he now works with and he goes to school with. What type of things will Marinette allow him to do before she decides that she wants nothing more to do with him and kicks him out? What if he accidentally gets the girl pregnant because he couldn't control his urges?

He doesn't want to put that kind of responsibility on her. She had done so much for him already, he couldn't do that to her. If it was someone else then, yeah, he wouldn't care about it because they should have protected themselves better and not spread their legs to him. Luka was lucky enough to not have that done to him, yet.

"You didn't have to clean you know," Marinette said from behind him.

Luka jumped so bad that he fell right on the couch. "Geez! And you say I need to make some fucking noise when I walk!"

Marinette allowed herself to giggle as she sat on the couch with him. "Sorry." Luka glared at her, though it was halfhearted. He sighed and laid his head back on the back of the large couch. It was mostly silent as Marinette organized the papers on the coffee table. "Did you pick out a room yet?"

Luka hummed lightly, "not yet. Been busy."

Busy he was, the once cluttered and messy room had become more like what she had once had it before the mess. "You did great, but I can take it from here if you want to find something you want to eat from the fridge."

Getting up Luka did as she suggested, but he almost gagged at the mess the fridge was. Everything had spoiled and molded from it being out in the room temperature kitchen since the fridge door was wide open as the freezer door had as well.

"Uh," Luka said loudly, "I think we might need to go shopping first. That or we order out after we get rid of a lot of this shit."

Marinette furrowed her brow as she walked into the kitchen to see what Luka meant, but as soon as she saw what was right in front of her she gagged. "Second option."

Luka nodded and ordered pizza, half with pepperoni and extra cheese the other with no cheese with pepperoni and sausage. On the side Luka had ordered an arrangement of chicken wings; he really liked chicken wings. When he was done, he went back in and helped Marinette with the kitchen.

By the time the food had gotten there both of them had finished cleaning the mess, as well as opening a window or two. "Whew."

"Just eat." Marinette smiled as she obeyed Luka's orders, but halfway through her half of the pepperoni and cheese she had fallen asleep on Luka's shoulder. When Luka looked over he saw she had barbeque sauce all over her cheek. "You're such a mess."

Luka picked Marinette up and laid her down on the couch, grabbing a blanket from her room to put over her. He took his time to put the leftovers in containers before he went to bed as well. There were just two more days before he has to go back to school, so they had some work to do with getting this place cleaned and ready for living in it once more.

It was already decided that Luka was in charge of the top-level and half of the main level of the place to keep clean. Marinette wasn't hard to get along with when it came to things like that. So when morning came, he made coffee and hot chocolate for the two so they had the energy to get through the day.

"I'll go shopping," Marinette said as she munched on some dry cereal. "Gabriel should be stopping by tomorrow to bring us some interested employers to help with the bakery. We will be taking care of the front area of the bakery after the bakers get used to the recipes that we have here. While I am out, do you think you could take off all of the bedding so we could get those cleaned once more?"

"Sure," Luka hummed lightly he was mesmerized with the taste of the coffee. It was so good, "I'll even look around the place and make a list of what we would need. If I still have time, I will be cleaning more of the house."

Marinette smiled and leaned down to kiss his head, "thank you, Luka. You've been a big help."

Turning his head away Luka saw that the windows needed cleaning. "How about I make that list now?"

"Sure," Marinette said as she sat down to go back on her computer. "We may be high schoolers, but we now have much more responsibility than a lot of other people."

She noticed that Luka had walked off to do what he said he would, it made her smile knowing she wasn't going to be alone anymore in the house. Marinette was done with being alone. Luka being here made her feel much more relaxed as she looked over the applicants that Gabriel had sent to her. Most of them she liked, but then there were a few that gave her a bad feeling. Sending a reply back, Marinette told Gabriel her thoughts with such professionalism that it may have stunned the older Agreste.

Luka had come back with the list and told her to get going so she did. This will be an interesting turn of events. She wonders what life has in store for her and Luka, but she didn't want to focus on it too much since she had things to do.


End file.
